Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: Lost Memories
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: Lost Memories is my second fanfiction from the Kingdom Hearts series. This one is about some extra days of Roxas, Xion, Axel being in Organization XIII and visiting new worlds during their missions. The following series are the worlds that they will visit: *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' - Sinnoh *''One Piece'' - The Grand Line *''MegaMan Starforce'' - Echo Ridge *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Land of Ninjas *''MÄR'' - MÄR-Heaven *''Bleach'' - Karakura Town *''Inuyasha'' - Feudal Era *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - The Four Nations (Note: Again, I do not own any of this unless they are custom. Also, this story will have some elements from the Kingdom Hearts manga and it occurs after Chain of Memories.) Intro Just for fun. :) Prologue: Hanging Out When the Sun Sets Twilight Town As the sun sets in a city known as Twilight Town, a boy with spiky blond hair wearing a black cloak is sitting on the edge of the city's clock tower waiting for someone. This boy's name is Roxas. He then hears footsteps behind him and a voice saying, "You're here early again, Roxas?" Roxas then looks behind him to see an older guy with spiky red hair also wearing a black cloak walk up to him. This was his one of his best friends, Axel. "No, you're just late again." Roxas said with a smirk. Axel chuckled in response of that joke. "Here, I got us some ice cream." Axel then handed a sea-salt ice cream bar to Roxas, which was his favorite flavor of ice cream. As they sat down on the ledge, they were about to begin eating when they heard a girl's voice behind them say, "Are you two starting without me already?" They look behind them to see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes also wearing a black cloak walking towards them - Xion. "Now why would you think of us doing that?" Axel said in a sarcastic tone. Xion giggled from Axel's joke. "Don't worry, I already got my ice cream," said Xion as she sat on the ledge and unwrapped her ice cream. As the three ate their ice cream and watched set, Axel asked, "So, where'd you two get sent to this time?" Roxas said, "Agrabah. Heart-collecting duty as usual," while Xion said, "Neverland. I got to check out that pirate ship and I even got to meet that fairy that you and Roxas were talking about. I wonder if there are more worlds like that?" "Yeah, we haven't gone to any new worlds yet. I mean, aren't there any more worlds besides here and the castle?" Roxas asked in dissapointment. "Funny you should mention that," Axel said with a smirk, "Cause I got word from Saïx that we're gonna have a meeting about some new worlds that our Dusks discovered." Roxas and Xion immediately got interested by what Axel just said as the both asked, "New worlds?" Axel continued, "Yeah, and apparently these worlds are bigger than the ones that we usual go to. And ya know what that means..." Roxas and Xion knew the answer as Roxas answered, "More Heartless." "Exactly," Axel continued, "But there's more to it. I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but from what Saïx learned from the Superior, it sounds like we're going to do a new kind of mission." "A new kind of mission?" Xion asked in confusion. Roxas then asked, "Wonder what kind of mission it is?" Axel answered, "Well, we're not gonna find out until tommorow, so let's just finish up our ice cream and RTC as soon as possible, okay?" Both Roxas and Xion nodded as they answered, "Okay." As they continued eating their ice cream, Roxas couldn't help but think about the new worlds that he was going to visit. "I wonder what the new worlds are like?" he wondered as he stared at the sunset. Day 1: Undercover Chapter 1: The New Mission The World That Never Was After waking up and getting out of bed, Roxas headed for the Gray Area to wait for the meeting to start. Xigbar and Luxord were playing poker, while Demyx was laying on the couch playing his sitar. Axel and Xion walked up to Roxas as they noticed him entering the room. "Hey, mornin' sleepyhead." said Axel, "Ya ready for the big meeting?" "Yeah," answered Roxas. Just then, Saïx walked into the lounge as everyone stared towards him. He then announced, "The meeting will soon start. All members, come to the Round Room, but due to the Round Room having only thirteen seats, Xion will have stand on the center platform." The Nobodies then headed for the Round Room. Inside the Round Room, the remaining members of Organization XIII take their seats while Xion stood on the center platform. After a few seconds of waiting, Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, appeared on his throne. There was a moment of silence, then Xemnas spoke, "Fellow members, I am pleased to announce that we have discovered new worlds to collect hearts." "Tch, about time. I was getting tired of being roasted alive in Agrabah day after day." grunted Xigbar as he interrupted Xemnas's speech. Saïx shot a glare at him before Xemnas continued. "As I was saying, new worlds are now within our reach, but these worlds are special. Unlike the worlds we have visited, these worlds have more expanded areas." Saïx then stated, "We have reason to believe that because these worlds are spacous than others, that there will be more Heartless. However, this is just a theory." Hearing this, Luxord then exclaimed in that game talk of his, "With a jackpot as large as that, I wager that we would have to put our game into overtime just to be three steps ahead of the opponent." Demyx groaned loudly after hearing this. Xemnas continued his speech. "Also, due to these new worlds being larger than the others, there is reason to believe that there will be larger populations of human beings and otherwise. Therefore, the Organization will begin doing 'undercover' missions." The Nobodies (excluding Saïx and Xigbar) were confused by the term "undercover." Roxas then asked, "What are undercover missions?" Xemnas then looked at Roxas and smirked. "Undercover missions involve possible interaction with the locals of a world to complete missions." answered Saïx. The members of the Organization were surprised to here this, except Saïx, Axel, and Xemnas, to where Xaldin angerly shouted, "This is madness! No Nobody has ever required assistance from Somebodies, let alone complete missions with them!" "Well it's not like things will go smoothly if we don't," said Xigbar, "Because if we continue our operations in stealth in worlds that have a lot of people, that might cause some heads to turn. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Xaldin wanted to speak against Xigbar's words, but couldn't find the words to do so. Xemnas then continued his speech. "Xigbar is correct. If we continue our missions in these new, highly populated worlds in stealth, there is the possibility of the locals becoming suspicious of our work. Therefore, we must interact with those that have hearts in order to complete our ultimate goal - Kingdom Hearts." "You will have your missions assigned to you today," Saïx said in a monotone voice, "This meeting has reached its conclusion." Xemnas and Saïx then disappeared from their thrones, as the other members followed. As Roxas, Axel, and Xion headed back, Roxas repeated what Saïx said, "Missions that require interaction with the locals of a world?" Hearing this, Axel then said, "I know, wierd, huh? It's not everyday that the Superior lets us have that much fun while we're out." "I wonder how big the new worlds are?" Xion asked in curiosity. Roxas then answered, "Saïx did say that they're bigger than the other worlds we visited." As soon as they entered the Gray Area, Saïx came up to the three and explained there missions to them. "Roxas and Axel, your job is to investigate this new world known as Karakura Town. Xion, your mission is to collect hearts in Twilight Town. Finish your preperations and leave immediately." After Saïx walked away, Axel then said to Roxas sarcastically, "Well, how about that? You and I get first dibs on a new world. Fun fun fun." Xion pouted, "No fair. You get to go to a new world while I have to do heart collection in Twilight Town." "Don't worry, we'll tell you how it went," Roxas said to Xion. After they finished their buying their Potions and Elixers and got prepared for their missions, Axel opened two Corridors of Darkness and said, "Well Roxas, let's get this mission overwith." Nodding in agreement, Roxas walked into a corridor with Axel while Xion took the other corridor. Chapter 2: Kingdom Hearts 1 Karakura Town In a dark alley of a city, a dark corridor opens and Roxas and Axel walk out of it. After the corridor closes behind, Axel said, "Well, this is the place." He then looked at Roxas and asked, "Ya ready to do a little snooping?" Roxas then looked back at Axel and replied, "Yeah." The two then walked out of the alley and into a street full of people. Feeling like he was going to get crushed, Roxas uncomfortably said, "This place is a lot more crowded than the castle." Knowing that this was Roxas's first time in a crowded area, Axel chuckled, "Don't worry, you get used to it. Now, let's get to work." The two Nobodies then walked around to look for something that might be useful to them. Meanwhile... In a high school on another part of Karakura town, Day 4: Determination Chapter Sinnoh Category:Fan Fiction Category:JS Games FanFiction Category:Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Stubs Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Games